


[218宽] 比起白天在夜里②

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	[218宽] 比起白天在夜里②

和李硕珉说不清的关系依旧保持着，每天晚上工作也在继续。夫胜宽总觉得自己该说清楚，他承认自己是喜欢李硕珉的，对方好像并不是这样。  
这晚，夫胜宽接到一位很特别的客人。  
对方看起来和他差不多大，深邃的眼窝卷长的睫毛让他看起来不止有亚洲血统。

“先生是外国人吗？”  
“不，只是我的母亲是美国人。”很标准的韩语，原来只是混血而已啊。  
夫胜宽扯过对方的领带，使得两人的身体直接贴上。  
“我，已经迫不及待了。”

下一秒夫胜宽就被压在床垫上，对方毫不留情扯开他的上衣。锁骨和胸口还有淡红色的痕迹，那是昨天今早李硕珉留下的。  
“看来，生活很丰富kkkkk”  
“等..等下，我还不知道你叫什么...”  
“韩率，崔韩率。”说出这话时，崔韩率带着浓浓的情欲，无论是夫胜宽软糯的声音还是留着其他男人痕迹的身体，都让他想快速占有眼前的人。

没有再给夫胜宽其他话语的机会，吻上夫胜宽。不知道是不是因为胜宽喜欢吃甜食，总觉得连他的唇也是甜的。  
夫胜宽任由崔韩率在他口腔内横冲直撞，当崔韩率想离开他却追着对方的舌尖舔舐。  
离开甜甜的唇，崔韩率的吻落在他的脖颈、锁骨和肩头，在原本快消失的痕迹上印上属于他的。

崔韩率急躁又热切的唇一直从锁骨来到小腹，夫胜宽脸上看起来肉肉的，身上却瘦的很。掰开双腿，属于夫胜宽最隐秘的部位一览无余，大腿根部的皮肤摸起来让崔韩率爱不释手。  
没忍住在大腿内侧留下一个又一个吻痕，抬头发现夫胜宽的性器已经高高翘起，顶端还吐着透明的精水。

“想要我怎么玩你，恩？”  
原本低沉的声音因为情欲的渲染变得更加性感，上翘的尾音则是直接让夫胜宽软了身体。

“要韩率，狠狠地要我....”夫胜宽的眼眸中带着水汽，对崔韩率的调戏更是喜欢。崔韩率看了眼四周，在床头看到了润滑剂和按摩棒。

“那，胜宽不如先自己玩给我看?”  
因为崔韩率先前的挑逗，夫胜宽手脚有些无力，只好爬到床头，拿到按摩棒。他身后崔韩率只能看到胜宽爬动时有些瘫软的腰和扭动的翘臀，让他眼神又暗了几分。  
夫胜宽给自己腰后垫了枕头，向着崔韩率张开双腿，任由对方炽热的视线落在自己身上。

胜宽含住自己一根手指，模仿性器在自己口中的模样，尽量润湿整跟手指。  
慢慢将手指伸向自己后穴，还没有开始动作就明显感觉到后穴因为突然的异物感开始收缩。手指刚伸进一个指节，内壁就紧紧咬住手指不放，好不容易一根手指都进去，胜宽额头已经开始冒汗。

“唔.....嗯啊——”  
随着手指开始运动，胜宽开始无意识呻吟。也许是被人观看自慰，胜宽比起平时来的更加兴奋。

当后穴可以容纳三根手指后，胜宽将涂满润滑剂的按摩棒推入自己后穴。冰凉的器械让胜宽一激灵，突然握着按摩棒的手被另一只手附上。

“太慢了，我来帮帮你。”崔韩率轻吻胜宽肩头，将按摩器调到最大档，甚至还握着按摩器重重的进出。

“嗯——不.....不行啊.....太快了、唔——”从身下传来的快感让胜宽不得不弓起腰，感受到性器已经涨的不行，偏偏崔韩率还不许他碰。  
不停震动地按摩器突然顶到胜宽的敏感点，胜宽立马就哭着射出来。

“呜呜呜，不要再玩了，给我....”  
胜宽抓着崔韩率的手臂祈求，按摩器比不上真实的性器，胜宽现在只想要快点填满后穴。

崔韩率没有再犹豫，抽出按摩器迅速脱去下装就进入胜宽后穴。因为刚刚高潮的关系，胜宽后穴还有些敏感，突然被塞满差点让他从床垫上弹起。

崔韩率让胜宽转身，继而俯在胜宽光滑的背上开始运动。  
“唔嗯——韩率啊.......啊.....太快了呜呜呜、唔啊...那里嗯.....要、再深一点——”  
夫胜宽放任自己沉浸在情欲中，或许是崔韩率带给他的感官太强烈，没多久胜宽又释放出今晚第二波精液。高潮后胜宽一点都没有直接趴在床上喘息。

“呀，我还没出来啊...”崔韩率有些不满又向里顶一下，成功引来身下人的呻吟。

胜宽慢慢转过身双腿缠上崔韩率腰间，在他耳边轻语:“那就，彻底玩坏我...嗯啊——”

话刚说完，崔韩率就掰开胜宽双腿，握着他的大腿根更加大力的向里顶。这个姿势让胜宽觉得自己似乎要被顶穿了，房间里只能听到囊袋拍打臀部和胜宽的呻吟声。他们都没有注意到又有人推门进来。

胜宽嗓子很喊哑了，腿也发软了，崔韩率却还没有结束。  
“呜呜呜不要了，真的....嗯.....要坏了......”胜宽有气无力的声音软软的还带着哭腔，让崔韩率忍不住想要更多。  
崔韩率低下头亲吻胜宽:“呼....快了，再忍忍。”

一狠心抓着胜宽的臀瓣做最后冲刺，眼前是满身黏腻眼睛红红的胜宽，好像真的被欺负过头一般。  
“嗯...要来了....”胜宽感觉到穴内被一波又一波精液灌满，浑身一颤。

“顾客min，需要另外服务吗？”  
顺着声音看去，李硕珉已经坐在床边，职业微笑让他看上去没什么不对，当然，如果他肿胀的下身没有出卖他的话。

“硕珉哥.....”胜宽连声音都有些颤抖，他不敢想这时候李硕珉进来要做些什么，反正不会是什么好事。

“我，可是比任何都要了解胜宽啊....”  
“那好像，我不见一下，都不行了。”崔韩率慢慢从胜宽身体里退出。胜宽双腿有些合不拢，后穴随着性器的离开精液有些留出。

李硕珉就着崔韩率留下的精液做润滑，直接将自己性器往里送去。

“嗯啊——”一如既往，李硕珉总是一下就找到胜宽敏感点。胜宽原本已经疲惫的下身再次因为后穴被进入再次苏醒。

“做了这么久，怎么还是这么紧，我们胜宽真是耐操kkkkk”李硕珉在床笫上总是喜欢说荤话刺激胜宽。他把胜宽抱到自己身上，这个体位让性器充分进入胜宽的后穴，也刚好可以挑逗胜宽胸前两点。

“唔....硕珉哥啊——轻点——”  
“小骗子，明明就喜欢的要死，感觉到了吗，咬的我立马想射。”  
“不要......说唔啊——哥，呜呜呜胜宽要——”  
下一秒李硕珉躺在床上，让胜宽跨骑在自己身上。这样，无论是胜宽享受的表情还是两人相连的下半身，都一览无余。

“哎呀顾客min都被忽略了，胜宽记得要好好照顾kkk”  
话才说完，李硕珉就开始向上顶去，胜宽只能随着节奏摆动腰肢呻吟，没有心思去管第二个人。

崔韩率从胜宽后方抱住他，一手揽住胜宽的腰另一手伸到他的性器上。  
“胜宽很舒服吧，好像又要射了呢。”崔韩率故意挑逗顶端，果然胜宽忍不住就释放了。  
李硕珉等待胜宽高潮褪去，双手在白嫩的大腿上来回抚摸。

待胜宽恢复的差不多，李硕珉让胜宽转个方向，自己开始新一轮活塞运动。  
“胜宽快看，顾客min也想要胜宽呢，要帮忙才行啊kkkkkkk”

夫胜宽听话地俯在崔韩率双腿之间，小手摸了两把还带有自己体液的性器，抬头看到崔韩率享受的样子，将性器含住。吃不下的部分就用手帮忙，跟随身后李硕珉的节奏，崔韩率的性器在胜宽嘴里进出。

可以感觉到胜宽体力已经耗尽，随着李硕珉大力的抽插胜宽快要含不住了。

崔韩率从胜宽嘴里退出:“胜宽要看着我射，不许闭眼睛！“  
崔韩率就这样在胜宽面前撸动自己性器，时不时胜宽还替他舔去顶端的精水。

胜宽觉得自己要疯了，身后李硕珉正掐着自己腰大力地进出，不时低下头亲吻他。眼前崔韩率当着自己自慰，偏偏还不许他躲，也不知过去了多久，胜宽觉得自己今晚真的要被玩坏了，很快又要到高潮。

“不要了——嗯........拜....拜托——真的...要..要坏了呜呜——”

“嗯，张嘴，接好。”崔韩率觉得自己快要到了，让胜宽再次含住自己的顶端，全数射到他嘴里。  
崔韩率高潮的时候，李硕珉也做着最后冲刺，直到胜宽的性器再次射不出什么东西时，才在他身体里释放。

一个晚上，胜宽身上没有一处干净的，嘴里、后穴都留下两人的精液。一个个深红的吻痕让胜宽看起来乱七八糟，身下有些合不拢，双腿还在轻颤。哭红了的眼睛让他看起来更加楚楚可怜。

“真的是疯了...”这是胜宽陷入沉睡前唯一的想法。


End file.
